1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of moveable decorative displays in general, and in particular to a suspended article amusement device for children riding in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,698,573; 5,178,542; 5,533,902; 5,820,383; and 4,403,000, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse display arrangements having selectively positionable elements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical display device having a plurality of suspended articles that move in an arcuate path within the display device to amuse children during trips in a vehicle.
As anyone who has spent time traveling with infants and young children is all too well aware, their young minds require almost constant stimulation in order to prevent them from becoming cranky, irritable, or generally out of sorts.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of suspended display arrangement for vehicles wherein the vehicle motion will impart a variable swinging motion to a plurality of decorative articles contained within the display arrangement, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.